<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ode to the (Almost) Forgotten by JaskierOfRivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478454">An Ode to the (Almost) Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskierOfRivia/pseuds/JaskierOfRivia'>JaskierOfRivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Curse Breaking, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Invisibility, M/M, Mutual Pining, True Love's Kiss, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskierOfRivia/pseuds/JaskierOfRivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier turns up in Geralt's rooms one night, rifling through his belongings, Geralt discovers that Jaskier has been cursed to be invisible, and eventually forgotten by the entire Continent. Everyone except Geralt, for some reason. They prepare for the day Geralt can't see or remember Jaskier anymore, as they journey across the Continent to find a way to lift the curse.</p>
<p>Except, that day never comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ode to the (Almost) Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better late than never, right? Apparently my awful procrastination problems also carry over to fic exchanges, not just uni assignments. </p>
<p>This was written for Ulspi as a gift for the <a href="https://twitter.com/geraskierxchnge">Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020</a>, who asked for one (or multiple) of the prompts curse breaking, true love's kiss, and amnesia. The first two are well and truly in there, and I kinda twisted around amnesia a bit. Anyway Ulspi, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Normally, when somebody tried to break into Geralt’s rooms at night, whether to steal from him, mess with his stuff, or even tried to kill him, they tried to make as little noise as possible. Not this time, though. Whoever had broken into Geralt’s room was not bothering to be even a little bit quiet, and they were <em>rifling through Geralt’s stuff</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why don’t you label your damn potions? Melitele’s tits, Geralt, one of these days you’re going to need me to get a potion for you, and because none of these things are freaking <em>labelled</em>, I’m going to get you the wrong one and poison you or curse you or kill you! Just because you know what every single thing in here is, doesn’t mean I do!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Jaskier, what the <em>fuck</em> are you doing?” Geralt demanded, rolling over but not bothering to get out of bed. His sheets were draped in such a way that they covered his lower half but not his naked chest, and Geralt couldn’t help but notice Jaskier staring at him. Geralt wasn’t exactly unhappy about this.</p>
<p class="p1">For someone who had broken into Geralt’s room and had been going through his belongings, clearly looking for something in particular, Jaskier sure looked surprised that Geralt had caught him. The look on his face was almost comical, his eyes wider than Geralt had ever seen them, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. If Geralt wasn’t so confused about what was going on, he would’ve laughed.</p>
<p class="p1">“You can see me?” Jaskier said. “You- you can hear me? You know I’m here?”</p>
<p class="p1">Okay now Geralt was <em>definitely </em>confused than Jaskier. “Of course I can see you, <em>and</em> hear you. You’re going through all my stuff, none too quietly, I might add. Were you looking for something in particular, or were you just going to rob me for the hell of it? I thought you were my friend, Jaskier.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of <em>course</em> I’m your friend,” said Jaskier automatically, unable to help the hurt that crept into his voice. He then shook his head, jabbing his finger at Geralt with enough force to poke his eye out. “No! Stop trying to distract me! I don’t have time for discussions about who is friends with who here!”</p>
<p class="p1">“So does that mean you’re finally going to tell me what’s going on here, and why you’re so surprised that I can see and hear the very obvious cacophony that is you going through my belongings without asking, or at the very least, waking me first?” Geralt asked. He suddenly found himself very glad he’d worn his sleep pants to bed, even though it was a very warm night and he was <em>supposed</em> to be alone.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally hoisting himself out of bed, Geralt approached Jaskier. He couldn’t help but notice Jaskier’s eyes flickering down his body before meeting his own again. Not for the first time, Geralt found himself amazed that Jaskier was not afraid of Geralt in the slightest. Geralt couldn’t smell even the slightest hint of fear on Jaskier; instead he detected a strange mix of confusion and panic and a spicy scent that Geralt couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p class="p1">“Now, Jaskier, tell me what is going on here, or I swear to Melitele, I’m going to tie you up and leave you in a harpy nest for them to find and devour,” Geralt warned. Whether Geralt meant it or not, Jaskier wasn’t scared by his threat at all. Instead he sighed, crossing the room and sitting down on Geralt’s newly vacated bed.</p>
<p class="p1">“This better not just be some elaborate scheme to steal my bed from me. It’s not big enough for two people, and I am <em>not</em> sleeping on the floor.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Believe me, Geralt, I <em>wish</em> it was just that,” Jaskier sighed, burying his head in his hands. “I- oh gods, I don’t know how to put this into words. I didn’t think I’d have to explain this to anyone. I didn’t think I’d be <em>able</em> to explain this to anyone.”</p>
<p class="p1"><em>There</em> was the fear. Geralt could smell it now, rolling off Jaskier, but it was… strange. It wasn’t directed at Geralt, that much was certain. There was a strange note to Jaskier’s fear, a strange taste that Geralt actually found familiar. It was the same smell that came from panicked villagers and strangers as they approached Geralt, begging for help with their monster or magic problem.</p>
<p class="p1">“What happened?” Geralt sighed, trying not to sound annoyed or put out. Jaskier was already terrified about whatever had happened to him, and Geralt didn’t want to make him feel worse. Since <em>that incident</em> on the mountain, Geralt had gone out of his way to make sure he wasn’t needlessly mean or rude to Jaskier, normal teasing aside. He never wanted Jaskier to feel unwanted, or that he meant nothing to Geralt, ever again.</p>
<p class="p1">(Of course, Geralt messed up sometimes, but him trying meant everything to Jaskier.)</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, um, well…” Jaskier stammered, which in itself was unusual. Jaskier was normally the most eloquent and vocal person that Geralt knew, never short of a comeback or answer to everything, and always filling the silence with his chatter.</p>
<p class="p1">“The reason that I was surprised that you can see and hear me is that nobody else <em>can</em> see or hear me,” Jaskier finally said. “I’m invisible. When I came up here, I walked right through the middle of the inn, even walked behind the bar just in case, and nobody saw me. Nobody paid me any attention, or even got annoyed with me. People even bumped into me, and they didn’t get annoyed or notice what they had done, even when I yelled at them. They literally had no idea I was even there, even when I burst into song in the middle of a quiet room.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Jaskier, I-” Geralt didn’t know what to say, how to comfort Jaskier. He’d honestly never heard of anyone cursed to be invisible, and it had certainly never happened to him. In fact, Geralt certainly wouldn’t <em>mind</em> being invisible sometimes, what with the stares he got, the glaring, the muttering, the spitting, the insults, the being chased out of town or refused a room or refused food and drink…</p>
<p class="p1">But this wasn’t about Geralt, and his feeling about being invisible. Jaskier was used to being the centre of attention. He was used to everyone looking at him as he walked by, as he smiled and sang and danced and preened. Every waking moment to him was a performance, and to not have a single person be able to witness this or fall for it or adore him for it would be <em>awful</em> for him. Geralt would never understand why Jaskier enjoyed being the centre of attention so much, but he knew what it was like to have something you loved more than anything in the world ripped away from you.</p>
<p class="p1">Instead of words, Geralt reached out and placed his hand on Jaskier’s knee, gripping it tightly, as if to reassure him that he was here, that he could <em>see</em> him and <em>hear</em> him and he wouldn’t leave him, that he’d be with him through this no matter what.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier’s expression immediately softened at Geralt’s touch, and his posture relaxed, his shoulders sagging from their previously tense position. To have someone touch him knowingly and deliberately meant <em>everything</em> to him right now. Jaskier was still here. He was still real. And if someone could see him, it meant that somebody would be able to help him get rid of his curse.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’ll be okay,” Geralt said softly, trying to sound as soothing as possible, trying to keep that natural growl out of his voice, trying to sound like Jaskier himself did when Geralt had been badly injured, or when Geralt was trying to soothe Ciri after a nightmare. Deep down, Geralt <em>knew</em> that he couldn’t promise anything in terms of helping Jaskier becoming visible again and breaking his curse. There had definitely been more than a few curses that Geralt had been faced with over his career that he hadn’t been able to break despite his best efforts, and even despite having some outside help from some sorceresses.</p>
<p class="p1">Whether Jaskier believed Geralt or not, he leant into his side, resting his head on Geralt’s shoulder. He’d been stressing before, overwhelmed by it, on the verge of a panic attack. Now however, he felt anchored, calm, like there was a way out of situation, like he would be okay, the way he always seemed to feel around Geralt. He would’ve come to Geralt directly, if he thought the Witcher would have been able to see him. He felt safe and warm with Geralt, protected, like the Witcher would tear down the entire Continent to help Jaskier and free him from his curse.</p>
<p class="p1">(There had once been a time when Jaskier didn’t feel like that, when he felt like Geralt actually hated him and didn’t want him around, and thinking of Geralt made him feel cold. But now… now Jaskier knew that that one, horrible moment had been because Geralt hadn’t known how to deal with being close to people, needing them like they needed him, being afraid to accidentally hurt them, being afraid that Jaskier would tear out his heart and stomp on it. So Geralt had pushed Jaskier away before Jaskier could hurt <em>him</em>. But having Ciri in his life had helped Geralt understand. And Jaskier was helping and teaching him too, day by day. Geralt had definitely gotten better, when it came to being close to people.)</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve dealt with invisibility curses before,” Geralt said finally. He sounded like he was choosing his words very carefully, and Jaskier very resolutely stayed leaning against his side, lest he see something he didn’t like in Geralt’s face. “Sometimes it’s a creature or a monster or a spectre, or something or someone afflicted to be <em>like</em> a creature or spectre, where it turns invisible at certain times of day, or only turns invisible when certain conditions are met.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t think that’s me,” Jaskier mused. “I woke up in the morning invisible when it started, and I’ve been invisible ever since. I mean, I didn’t realise I was invisible at first until I left my room of the inn I was staying in and I was around people, of course. But as far as I’m aware, there weren’t any <em>conditions </em>met or anything like that.”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, I agree with you,” said Geralt. “It definitely <em>sounds</em> like you’ve been invisible the whole time, so that rules this option out. Acquired any potentially cursed objects lately?”</p>
<p class="p1">“The only thing I’ve bought new lately was clothing, or food and drink,” said Jaskier. “And the clothes were bought weeks ago. And aren’t cursed objects normally like jewellery, or something?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Normally,” Geralt agreed. “Which means that someone, a mage or a sorceress or something, has cursed you. You said you woke up invisible. What were you doing the night before?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Performing,” Jaskier answered. “It went really, <em>really</em> well that night. I made some serious coin, and all eyes were on me. Judging by some glares that I got, though, not everybody enjoyed that.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So it’s possible that somebody there was a sorcerer or sorceress of some description, and they weren’t happy that you were stealing all the attention,” Geralt surmised. “Did anyone stand out to you?”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier shook his head against Geralt’s shoulder. “It just looked like a normal crowd. No one stood out, not even the people who were glaring at me. No one’s faces stuck in my mind.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So that rules out finding the mage who cast the curse and making them remove it.” Geralt sighed, and Jaskier tensed. He started to wonder whether Geralt was thinking there wouldn’t be a cure for his curse, and that Jaskier would be stuck invisible for the rest of his days, with nobody able to see him but Geralt. He supposed that it could be worse; he could be invisible to every single person on the Continent, or he could be only visible to someone he hated, like Valdo Marx.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier was just starting to think about what life would be like with only Geralt of Rivia able to see and hear him, when he felt the Witcher in question pull away, as if something had suddenly occurred to him. “What?” said Jaskier. “What is it?” He could hear his voice waver, as if he was scared of the answer, and he knew that Geralt could hear it too. Jaskier finally looked over at Geralt again, and while the Witcher’s expression was as unreadable as ever, Jaskier could see the slight changes in his body language. Tense, yes, and worried, but Jaskier could tell he’d had an idea.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yennefer,” came Geralt’s answer. When Jaskier just looked confused, not understanding what Geralt was suggesting, Geralt continued, “We can go to Yennefer for help. Even if she can’t see or hear you, she can use her magic to detect the curse, what kind of curse it is, exactly what it entails. <em>And</em>, hopefully, how to break it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hopefully,” Jaskier repeated. It wasn’t definitive, and that scared Jaskier. If Yennefer didn’t know what they could do, they were shit out of luck.</p>
<p class="p1">“Despite our link, I don’t know everything that Yennefer thinks or knows, especially since we’re not, you know… <em>together</em> anymore,” Geralt explained. “I don’t know if she’s seen a curse like yours before, or even if she has, if she knows a cure. But if she doesn’t <em>know</em> one, she might know someone who does, or where we can <em>find</em> a cure.”</p>
<p class="p1">For the first time since he’d been cursed, Jaskier felt a little spark of hope. Finally, there was a chance, however slim it may be, of a cure. Or at least, somewhere to actually look for one. There was just one problem, though.</p>
<p class="p1">“How do we <em>find</em> Yennefer?” Jaskier asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Instead of answering, Geralt got off the bags, heading over to his bags and rifling through them. Jaskier watched Geralt as he searched, unable to help but notice how Geralt’s muscles rippled and moved and tensed across his bare arms and chest. It was a sight that Jaskier had seen many times before, whether bathing Geralt or treating his wounds, or even when circumstances forced them to share a bed. Jaskier found it no less mesmerising every time.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally Geralt straightened up, holding a strange black rock that was shaped like some sort of bird in his hand. “The last time we parted, Yennefer enchanted this for me,” Geralt explained, holding out the bird-rock so Jaskier could examine it.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier felt a strange pang in his heart when Geralt mentioned himself and Yennefer together, until Geralt continued. “It’s so we can communicate about Ciri. If anything happens to her, if we need to get to her, anything to do with her training, even if we just need to talk to her. Since Yennefer could track me or portal to me, but I can’t just find her.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier couldn’t help the relief he felt when Geralt said he and Yennefer only communicated or went to each other about Ciri, but not to be together or, well, <em>fuck</em> each other. He knew exactly why he felt that way, exactly why he was <em>jealous</em> of Yennefer of Vengerburg, even though they got along now. Even though Jaskier would now consider Yennefer his friend. But there was absolutely no way Jaskier would put a name to what he was feeling. Naming it would make it real, and making it real would make it painful and unavoidable.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt hadn’t seemed to notice Jaskier’s inner turmoil, or if he did, he assumed it was because of his invisibility. Instead he whispered to the rock bird as he cupped it between his hands, before opening his hands as the bird burst to life, flying twice around the room before bursting into flames and disappearing.</p>
<p class="p1">There was a moment’s silence, stretching into minutes, neither of them moving or saying anything, not wanting to disturb this strange air between them. Finally, Jaskier spoke.</p>
<p class="p1">“How long will we have to wait?” Jaskier asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“No idea,” Geralt admitted. “Yen hates being disturbed in the middle of the night, so I doubt even the arrival of the bird will wake her. It <em>is</em> enchanted to wake her if it’s a matter of life or death, but luckily this is not that, so I reckon we’ll have to wait until morning.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier nodded, not trusting himself to speak again. He opened and closed his hands into fists, trying to keep his breathing level and his mind calm. <em>Geralt has a plan, </em>he told himself. <em>Yennefer will know what to do. She will have a cure to my curse, and all will be well again.</em></p>
<p class="p1">“Do you have something to wear to bed?” Geralt asked. “I know how much you hate creasing your clothes. You never shut up about it in the morning when you do.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I… what do you mean?” Jaskier asked confused. He wasn’t sure whether he was sleep deprived, or too focused on his invisibility curse, but he had no idea what Geralt was implying.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, you need somewhere to sleep, don’t you?” Geralt said, with the air of someone explaining something for the twenty-fifth time to a confused child. “I imagine it was impossible for you to acquire a room of your own, considering the innkeeper can neither see nor hear you.” When Jaskier nodded, Geralt continued. “It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, and it’s plenty big, so we won’t be too cramped, neither of us will elbow each other, and I won’t have to worry about falling out of bed like that one time in Kaedwen.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory, and whether that was how Geralt meant it or not, Jaskier was very grateful to him for lightening the mood and his heart. “Probably a good idea for me to stay here,” said Jaskier. “I did think of stealing a key and just choosing my own room, but I didn’t want to risk the innkeeper later renting that room to someone else, and that person crushing me in my sleep or something.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Probably wise,” Geralt agreed, but <em>this</em> time he had the air of someone who was wondering what on earth went on in Jaskier’s head. (Something Jaskier himself wondered sometimes).</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier crossed over to the doorway, which he’d luckily closed behind him when he first entered. For the first time, Geralt noticed that Jaskier had deposited his own bags just inside the door. He wondered why he hadn’t heard Jaskier come in, hadn’t recognised the additional scent assaulting his sensitive nostrils. But, Geralt mused as Jaskier rifled through his own bags, Jaskier’s scent and sounds had become incredibly familiar to him. He’d spent many a time listening to Jaskier’s heartbeat, memorising what it sounded like normally, when he was sleeping, when he’d been running, happy, scared… Geralt could pick out Jaskier’s heartbeat in a crowd, even with hundreds of other people surrounding both of them. He knew when the footsteps coming towards him were Jaskier’s. And he knew Jaskier’s scent above all others, all the notes of citrus and honey, with the occasional hints of resin and ink, and that buttery scent that seemed to always follow Jaskier everywhere. Jaskier’s scent was so familiar to him, so warm and comforting, that it would’ve hit his nose and relaxed him, letting him continue to sleep.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier started to disrobe and dress for bed, and Geralt had to quickly look away before Jaskier caught him watching. Geralt had seen Jaskier naked many times before (and vice versa), but something about Geralt already being in bed waiting for Jaskier just made it feel… <em>different</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt moved aside so Jaskier could get into bed, since Geralt always slept closest to the door just in case of late night attacks. Jaskier wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his legs up, almost as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. Geralt, getting back into the bed after Jaskier, watched the bard for a few moments. When Jaskier shivered slightly (whether because of cold or fear or both, Geralt didn’t know), Geralt took pity on him and sighed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come here, Jaskier,” he said, opening up his arms, making room for Jaskier in there.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier turned his head and looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re shivering, and you’re unhappy, I can tell,” said Geralt. “You always end up right up close to me in your sleep, anyway. And being invisible, no one else being able to see or hear or touch you, that must be hard for you. You need a good night’s sleep, and touch comforts you, as much as I don’t understand that. So come here.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, I guess.” Hesitating one more time, Jaskier finally moved closer to Geralt, moving further down the bed to rest his head against Geralt’s chest. Geralt put his arms around Jaskier, keeping him close and safe and warm. Jaskier sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Geralt felt warmer to Jaskier than most everyone else he’d shared a bed with, and it made sleeping so easy for him. And there was just something about being in Geralt’s arms, using his impressive pecs as a pillow, being protected by him, that made Jaskier <em>feel</em> something. It lit a flame within him; a flame that Jaskier wasn’t entirely sure where it came from, but a flame he knew he never wanted to burn out.</p>
<p class="p1">Hearing and seeing Jaskier relax some, Geralt chuckled. “Told you it would work.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, well, apparently <em>sometimes</em> you have good ideas,” Jaskier retorted, punctuating his sentence with a yawn.</p>
<p class="p1">As Jaskier drifted off to sleep, he could’ve sworn he felt the softest kiss pressed to his forehead.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">***</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">When Jaskier awoke the next morning, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes, he saw Geralt already awake, sitting on the other side of the room sharpening his silver sword. “Geralt?” he said blearily, his voice a little croaky.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re awake,” Geralt said, putting his sword and whetstone aside. “Sleep well? Seemed like you did, you didn’t toss and turn all night like you do sometimes.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier just nodded, finding himself unable to speak for a moment. He’d almost been taken by a moment of panic when he woke and Geralt wasn’t in the bed, looking like he was preparing to go out and hunt some monsters. He’d feared that Geralt had woken up unable to see Jaskier, and figured he’d gone, he decided to go out and either look for him or fulfil a contract instead.</p>
<p class="p1">“Jask?” Geralt said, worried when Jaskier didn’t make a sound. He was normally so chatty in the morning (well, all the time, really), often telling Geralt what he’d dreamed about, or their plans for the day. In Jaskier’s case, silence really was deafening.</p>
<p class="p1">“I- it’s nothing, really Geralt. Don’t worry about it,” Jaskier lied, hurriedly getting out of bed to get dressed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t lie to me, Jaskier,” Geralt warned. “I can hear your heartbeat speeding up, and you aren’t talking incessantly like you do every other morning. What is it?”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier hesitated, in the process of choosing which doublet to wear that day. He should’ve known he couldn’t lie to Geralt. While the Witcher was horrible at voicing his own emotions (he was getting better admittedly, but still horrible), he was an expert at reading other people, particularly Jaskier.</p>
<p class="p1">“Alright, alright,” Jaskier sighed. “When I woke up, and you weren’t in the bed, I was worried that when you woke up you- that you couldn’t see me anymore, and you thought that I was gone, and that you may have been looking for me, but that because you couldn’t see me, you wouldn’t be able to help me properly, and I would be stuck like this. Invisible, forever.” Jaskier couldn’t help but sniffle a little at the end, trying to keep his tears in.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, Jask,” Geralt said, feeling his heart break. He hadn’t even <em>thought</em> about that, about how Jaskier might feel when he woke, that he might fear that the curse had finally taken hold of Geralt. “Jask, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about that. I should’ve stayed in bed with you, waited for you to wake up, so you knew I could still see you. That I <em>can</em> still see you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s okay, Geralt,” said Jaskier, and he meant it; Geralt could still see him, and he was going to help him, and that was all that mattered. “You couldn’t have known how I would be when I woke up. Even <em>I </em> didn’t know I would react that way.” Jaskier finished getting dressed and straightened up, turning to look at Geralt. The Witcher was already dressed, his swords and his bags packed, ready to go. “Have you heard from Yennefer?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I heard a bird crow outside the window when the sun came up,” Geralt answered. “It was Yennefer’s bird; I recognised the call. I don’t think she’d come to us, since all her ingredients and magical apparatus are with her, and she isn’t going to just make a portal appear in the middle of an inn or even in our room, where anyone could see it. When we go outside, I reckon it will appear.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier hoisted his bag onto one shoulder, and his lute case on the other. “Let’s go then,” he said, resolute, determined. Desperate. He knew that Yennefer was their best hope at finding a cure for their curse, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that even one of the most powerful sorceresses on the Continent wouldn’t be able to help him.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier stuck as close to Geralt as possible as they headed down the stairs and into the inn itself, lest somebody bump into him or knock him over or hurt him. When they reached the main room, the innkeeper looked up at Geralt. “Master Witcher!” she exclaimed. “You won’t be needing your room for another night then?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, no. Got to get on the road, got a very important job to complete,” Geralt said quickly. “Could I get some food for the road, too? Enough for two people? I’m, uh, planning on travelling with a friend.”</p>
<p class="p1">The innkeepers face lit up. “Is it Jaskier the bard?” she asked. When Geralt nodded, she continued, “I have to say, I was disappointed to see he wasn’t with you. Is he well?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not sure,” Geralt admitted, unfortunately very truthfully. Geralt didn’t look around, but he could still feel Jaskier at his side, as close as he could be without actually touching him. “It’s been a while since we’ve travelled together.” This was in fact true; Geralt and Jaskier had parted a while back, Geralt having heard of several large contracts located close together, while Jaskier had been asked to play at the wedding of some lord or another that Geralt had never heard of.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, you be sure to let him know I hope he’s well, and I hope he can perform here one day soon,” said the innkeeper, finishing packing a little sack of food and passing it to Geralt. “You say such wonderful things about his voice when you’re here.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt winced, knowing that he’d never hear the end of this. Despite Jaskier’s current predicament, he always loved it when Geralt was caught out saying the kindest things about Jaskier’s singing and his music. He knew that Geralt had always liked his voice, but Geralt was absolutely awful at actually saying that to Jaskier. Every time Jaskier heard about an instance of this happening, he needled Geralt about it for <em>weeks</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">“I will,” Geralt promised, gathering up the food and stuffing it quickly into his bag. He was very keen to get going. “Until next time, ma’am.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Master Witcher.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Please, just Geralt,” said Geralt automatically. Ever the gentleman, Geralt was. He <em>hated</em> people being so formal with him, even if they genuinely wanted to be exceedingly polite as opposed to mocking him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Master Geralt, then.” Geralt opened his mouth to argue, but Jaskier put his hand on Geralt’s elbow, drawing his attention back to the task at hand. Instead Geralt just smiled, nodded, and turned to leave the inn, Jaskier sticking to his side like glue.</p>
<p class="p1">“You seem rather friendly with her,” Jaskier commented once they were out of earshot. “It’s good, you know. People treat you too horribly sometimes.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I saved her twin sons from a pack of Drowners that attacked them while they were fishing,” Geralt replied. “She was kind to me beforehand, but now she makes sure she gives me her best hospitality. I try to stop in whenever I’m nearby. Nice to know I’m definitely going to have a roof over my head.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier just nodded, his throat suddenly blocked. He <em>hated</em> how people treated Geralt, hurling insults and refusing to serve him and kicking him out of town being only some of the ways. It warmed his heart and broke it all at once to see Geralt experience this little bit of kindness in a world that treated him so badly.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt and Jaskier arrived at the stables, where Geralt got Roach ready to leave. Roach whinnied a little and moved her head, almost as if she knew someone else was there, but Jaskier didn’t dare approach her, in case she couldn’t see him and he spooked her. Geralt led her out of town by her reins, Jaskier continuing to stick to Geralt’s side.</p>
<p class="p1">True to Geralt’s prediction, as soon as they left the perimeter of the town, a portal roared to life in front of them. Roach reared back, but Geralt muttered something and drew one of his signs in the air with his hand, and she calmed instantly.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt and Jaskier looked at each other for the longest moment, the air between them thick with… <em>something</em>. Jaskier didn’t know how he felt about going to see Yennefer. On the one hand, she was their best hope for finding a cure, and Jaskier was desperate to have his curse lifted. On the other hand, if Yennefer didn’t know what to do, or didn’t know where they could look to lift his curse, it would all but resign Jaskier to a life of being invisible and unheard to everyone but Geralt of Rivia.</p>
<p class="p1">Before either of them could say anything though, Geralt nodded at Jaskier, tugged on Roach’s reins, and stepped through the portal, Jaskier right on his heels.</p>
<p class="p1">Upon stepping through the portal, Jaskier immediately understood why Geralt hated them so much. The roaring in his ears, the pounding in his ears, feeling like he was moving a million miles an hour and staying completely stationary all at one, not to mention the apparent possibility that the portal could malfunction and cut them in half.</p>
<p class="p1">Luckily, once they had been transported to wherever the fuck Yennefer was staying, Jaskier, Geralt and Roach all seemed to be in one piece. No sooner had Jaskier started patting himself down though, searching for any injuries or missing pieces of himself, Yennefer swept into view, a concerned look on her face. “Geralt, what is it?” she asked. “Is it Ciri? Has she been kidnapped? Is she hurt?”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s not Ciri. It’s, uh, Jaskier, actually,” said Geralt, not really sure where to begin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your bard?” said Yennefer, looking around as if to see whether Jaskier was with Geralt or not. Jaskier considered whether to knock something over or throw something, just to scare or confuse Yennefer, but he thought better of it. She’d probably curse him even worse or even injure him.</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s not my-” Geralt started automatically. But then he looked to Jaskier, remembering his predicament and how scared Jaskier had been that morning, and cut himself off.“Never mind. We’ve got more important things to worry about. “Jaskier is- he’s actually here. Right beside me.”</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer blinked a few times, before letting out a short, derisive laugh. “Good joke, Geralt. Now stop fucking with me. Where the fuck is the bard, and what’s going on with him?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not kidding, Yen,” said Geralt, turning his head and shooting Jaskier a look. <em>Do something</em>, the look said. <em>Prove to her you’re here, or this won’t work. </em>“He’s right beside me. It’s just- no one can see him, or hear him. No one except for me, and he doesn’t know how or why. That’s why we came here. Show her, Jask.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier, hit by a sudden burst of inspiration, went searching through Geralt’s bag until he came across two empty potion vials, throwing them as hard as he could, where they shattered against the floor. Yennefer jumped when they made impact, whirling around with lightning dancing across her fingertips.</p>
<p class="p1">“I made sure they were empty Geralt, don’t worry,” Jaskier assured the Witcher with a squeeze of his shoulder. “I wouldn’t waste your potions, I know how hard they can be to replenish sometimes.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s arm back in thanks, not failing to notice Yennefer watching him squeeze seemingly thin air. Turning back to the sorceress, he said, “Do you believe me <em>now</em>, Yen?”</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer nodded, studying the space to Geralt’s left where she knew Jaskier must be standing. “How did this happen?” she asked. “Who did he piss off?”</p>
<p class="p1">“How do you know <em>I </em>pissed anyone off, Yennefer?” Jaskier exclaimed, even though Yennefer couldn’t hear a word he said. “Also, I’m right here, you know!”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. Despite the fact that Jaskier and Yennefer were firm friends now, true friends, they still dug into each other at every opportunity. It took all of Geralt’s inner strength to put up with it, sometimes.</p>
<p class="p1">“He honestly doesn’t know,” Geralt admitted. “He performed one night, didn’t sleep with anyone for once- Jaskier, <em>don’t.” </em>Geralt’s words had been punctuated with an elbow to the side from Jaskier, and Yennefer couldn’t help but laugh when Geralt winced a bit. “Anyway, Jaskier woke up invisible and with no one able to hear him either, which he realised when he went into the main room of the inn and no one knew he was there.”</p>
<p class="p1">“No one except you,” Yennefer concluded, studying Geralt and the space beside him that was Jaskier rather curiously.</p>
<p class="p1">“Evidently,” said Geralt. “No, we don’t know why. Jaskier here assumed that I wouldn’t be able to see or hear him either, until I woke up in the middle of the night last night to him going through my stuff, trying to find a potion or a book or something to help him.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It could be worse. <em>Yennefer </em>could be the only one who can see me, and then I’d be fucked,” Jaskier muttered, forgetting until it was too late that Geralt had superhuman hearing.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Jaskier</em>,” Geralt hissed. “Now isn’t the time for this. We’re here for Yennefer’s help, not for you to insult her.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What did he say?” Yennefer asked, her violet eyes narrowing.</p>
<p class="p1">“You don’t want to know,” said Geralt, turning a murderous look towards the bard. Jaskier just smirked.</p>
<p class="p1">“It doesn’t matter. I can probably guess about what he said, anyway,” said Yennefer, waving her hand dismissively and turning her back on Geralt and Jaskier. “Stable your horse and meet me in the study, last room on the left. I’ll use my magic and examine Jaskier, work out the exact details of this curse of his.”</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer walked away at that, the ends of her black dress fanning out behind her. Jaskier watched her go, his heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. He looked over at Geralt as they walked towards the stables, and he knew from the way that Geralt was clenching Roach’s reins, so hard his knuckles turned white, that Geralt could hear it. Jaskier was both hopeful and terrified, and the anticipation had set his entire body on edge. This was it. This was the moment that Jaskier would either find out how to break his curse, or find out that he could spend forever stuck like this. He felt like he was balancing on a knife’s edge, definitely going to fall off, but unsure of which way he would go.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier hadn’t realised he was staring at nothing, completely silent and still, until Geralt appeared beside him, placing a comforting hand on Jaskier’s side and jolting him back to the present. “Let’s go, Jask. The sooner we get Yen to look at you and figure this out, the better.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm. I would very much like to not be invisible anymore,” Jaskier agreed, his body feeling like it was on fire where Geralt touched him, even after Geralt removed his hand.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>But I’m scared that Yennefer’s going to say there’s nothing she can do. That I’ll be stuck like this forever. If that’s the case, I’d rather stay out here</em>, Jaskier added to himself, as he followed Geralt back to Yennefer. He didn’t say that to Geralt, though. He wouldn’t. Geralt was worried enough about him as it was. Was <em>doing </em>enough about it as it was. If Geralt knew how tormented Jaskier really was right now…well, Jaskier didn’t want to do that to him.</p>
<p class="p1">When they arrived at the room Yennefer had mentioned, they found a room lined with desks and bookshelves and strange magical apparatuses. Yennefer’s magical lab, Jaskier supposed. There were strange ingredients in jars on the shelves, some of them disgusting, some of them swirling and mysterious, some of them thrumming with magic, some of them incredibly dangerous to merely touch. The tomes that lined the walls were filled with spells, bestiaries, histories of the Continent, and information about the Conjunction of the Spheres.</p>
<p class="p1">“Jaskier, sit in that chair near the corner of the room, next to the desk with the mortal and pestle on it, and the cauldron,” Yennefer said. “That way I know exactly where you are, even if I can’t see or hear you. This won’t work if my magic misses you.”</p>
<p class="p1">His nerves rising, making him feel slightly sick, Jaskier immediately did as Yennefer requested and sat in the chair. His legs were bouncing up and down and his arms crossed over his stomach, his fingers strumming on the opposite arm. Geralt shot him a look, as unreadable as ever, but with a little flicker of concern and something else that Jaskier thought he may have imagined.</p>
<p class="p1">When Jaskier nodded at him, Geralt said, “He’s ready, Yennefer.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll begin, then.” Yennefer took a deep breath and raised her arms, focusing her eyes on Jaskier. Geralt’s medallion started bouncing against his chest, reacting to Yennefer’s magic. The air filled with a strange, silvery-purple mist, wrapping itself around where Jaskier sat. Jaskier couldn’t help but want to bolt, run away from the powerful magic that had taken over the room, but he remained where he sat.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>This is Yennefer</em>, he told himself. <em>She is your friend. She is Geralt’s… friend. She’s doing this to help you. She and her magic will not help you.</em> Jaskier gripped the chair to keep himself rooted in place, shivering as the magic touched his skin.</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer had a look of intense concentration on her face, making sure her magic did what she wanted it to do and <em>only</em> what she wanted it to do. Finally, Yennefer gasped, and the magic withdrew itself from Jaskier.</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer was panting heavily when she finished, her magic having sapped her energy quite a bit. She sat in the nearest chair, trying to hold herself up high and appear as strong as possible.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yen? Are you alright?” Geralt asked, moving closer to her.</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer waved Geralt away with a dismissive hand. “I’m fine. A little rest, and it will be like I’ve used no magic at all.” Yennefer was looking at the chair where she knew Jaskier sat, pitying and worried and sad, and that <em>scared</em> Jaskier. She’d found something, and it wasn’t good, Jaskier knew it.</p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Jaskier asked, looking from Yennefer to Geralt and back to Yennefer again. “What has she found? It’s bad, isn’t it? Really bad. Oh gods, just tell me. Get her to tell me, Geralt.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt didn’t say anything to Jaskier. His breath caught in his throat even looking at him. Like Jaskier, he knew by Yennefer’s reaction that whatever she had found out about Jaskier’s curse, it wasn’t good. “Just say it, Yennefer,” he said instead, addressing the sorceress while watching Jaskier out of the corner of his eye. “Whatever you’ve found, just say it. Tell both of us. Jaskier deserves to know. He’s the one who’s cursed, after all.”</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her forefinger. She chose her next words carefully, it seemed. “You’re right. It’s not good. Unfortunately, the magical signature is not one I recognise. It is also not a curse that I can just <em>remove</em>. As for the cure, it is not one that can be readily detected in the magic. It is something you’ll have to find on your own.”</p>
<p class="p1">Something lingered in the air, tension so thick Geralt could cut it with his sword. There was more to this, there had to be. Yennefer’s reaction said as much.</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s something you’re not telling us,” Jaskier and Geralt said at the same time. They looked at each other, before Geralt turned his golden eyes back to Yennefer. Jaskier couldn’t even look at her, knowing whatever she was about to say, it wasn’t good. Instead he focused on Geralt, who at least could feel Jaskier’s eyes on him.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re right. There is more,” Yennefer admitted. “It’s more than just an invisibility curse. It will slowly erase Jaskier from the minds and memories of everyone on the Continent, until no one remembers he exist. He <em>will</em> still exist though, invisible and unheard and forgotten, for the rest of his life.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier felt his stomach drop out of his chest. If he didn’t find a way to break the curse, the entire world would forget Jaskier. He would wander the Continent for the rest of his days, unheard and unseen, playing his songs for no one but himself, touch-starved and hungry for human companionship, for the rest of his days.</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s <em>fucking horrible,” </em>Jaskier finally said aloud. “That’s absolutely fucking horrible. What the <em>fuck</em> did I ever do to deserve this?”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt didn’t answer him. Instead he turned to Yennefer, speaking to her in a voice so small, Jaskier was surprised that it came out of Geralt. “What about me? Will I eventually be affected by the curse? Will I forget him?”</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer thought for the longest moment before she spoke. “As much as I hate to says this- and I mean it, Geralt, I really do- I believe you will be, eventually. I can’t see any reason why you wouldn’t be, no part of the curse that is specifically linked to you. In saying that, I can’t see any reason why you can still see and hear Jaskier now, so it’s possible that it will take far longer for the spell to affect you, which could give you enough time to find a cure for the spell and save Jaskier from his fate.”</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer shot a truly sympathetic look in the direction of Jaskier, before placing a comforting hand on Geralt’s arm. “I will continue to look for a cure while I can, as long as I still remember Jaskier and the fact that he is cursed, and that he needs help, and that he is my friend. I encourage you to look wherever you can across the Continent. I’m sure there is a cure out there, somewhere. Every curse has a cure. It’s just a matter of finding it.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier didn’t say anything, didn’t look at Geralt or Yennefer. He looked down at his hands, examining his long, lithe fingers, callused from years of playing the lute, small scratches and bruises from a life on the road with Geralt, nearly faded ink stains from writing new songs. If they didn’t find a cure, all Jaskier’s years of study, his years of hard work and practice, all the songs he’d written and had yet to write, all the songs he’d performed and had yet to perform... all of it would be for nothing. The thought made Jaskier feel sick, bile rising in his throat and his heart pounding like thunder right in his throat, faster than he’d ever felt it go before. He had to take in great, shuddering, gasping breaths to even get a little bit of air into his lungs. Shit. <em>Shit</em>. Forget being invisible and forgotten forever, Jaskier was going to die right here and now because he couldn’t <em>breathe. </em></p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, Jaskier.” Geralt dropped to his knee in front of Jaskier, trying and failing to catch his attention. Jaskier’s breathing was picking up, getting faster and faster, and it was all he could think about. Was this what dying felt like?</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s wrong with him?” Yennefer asked. She couldn’t see Jaskier, of course, but she could tell by Geralt’s reaction that something had happened to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“I think he’s having a panic attack,” Geralt said. He’d never had a panic attack himself (Witchers didn’t panic, after all), but he’d seen other people have them, and he knew what they looked like. He’d never seen Jaskier have one- panic, yes, stress out, yes, but never react like <em>this</em>. And that scared Geralt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Jaskier,” he tried, but the bard didn’t answer. “Jaskier, hey. It’s me, Geralt. Can you look at me? Please?” Jaskier still didn’t look at Geralt, instead looking down at his own hands still, pressing them so hard against his legs his fingers turned white. Geralt didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help Jaskier, was <em>desperate </em>to help him, but he didn’t know how. What <em>could</em> you do as a non-human Witcher, to help your very human bard calm down from a panic attack about being cursed?</p>
<p class="p1">Cursed. That was it.</p>
<p class="p1">Still not quite sure whether he was doing the right thing, Geralt reached out and took Jaskier’s hand, covering it completely in both of his own. Jaskier reacted to Geralt’s touch, his <em>deliberate</em> touch, finally looking up at him. “Jaskier, I’m here,” Geralt promised. “I’m here, I can see you, I can hear you, and I <em>know</em> you. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you alone. We will figure this out, together.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What if you forget me?” Jaskier asked, his breathing finally slowing down enough to speak. “What if you forget me before we break the curse, and I’m stuck invisible and forgotten forever?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I won’t let that happen,” Geralt vowed. He could feel Yennefer’s powerful gaze boring into him at his words. They both knew that this wasn’t something Geralt could promise with any certainty. But a maybe promise of a maybe cure wasn’t what Jaskier needed right now.</p>
<p class="p1">“You can stay here for the rest of today and tonight,” Yennefer said kindly. “I’d offer to let you stay beyond that, but I know you’re going to want to get back out on the road and look for a cure. In the meantime I’ll get in contact with some people I know with expertise in this area, and continue looking through all my books. Maybe I’ll get lucky. I’ll even contact Vesemir for you, if you want. There might be something in the library at Kaer Morhen about this kind of curse.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt nodded his agreement. “Thank you, Yennefer.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt slowly got to his feet, gently tugging Jaskier up after him. “Let’s go,” he whispered, leading Jaskier out of the room.</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s a bedroom upstairs, first door on the right,” Yennefer called after them. “You can stay there.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier was silent until they reached the bedroom. He couldn’t help the surge of disappointment that he felt when he saw there were two beds; surely Geralt wouldn’t want to share tonight, when there wasn’t a need for it? Jaskier felt selfish for wanting that. Geralt needed a good night’s sleep just as much as he did, particularly since he was going to spend as much time as he could looking for a way to lift Jaskier’s curse.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you really think we’re going to find a cure?” Jaskier asked. “I mean, Yennefer herself couldn’t see a cure or a way to remove the curse, and she’s one of the most powerful mages on the Continent.”</p>
<p class="p1">“That just means that there isn’t a cure or way to remove the curse built into the curse itself,” Geralt explained, trying to sound more confident and sure than he actually felt. “It doesn’t mean that there isn’t a cure at all. And just because me and Yen haven’t seen a curse like this before, doesn’t mean one hasn’t existed before. Like we’ve both said before, every curse has a cure. It’s just a matter of finding it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“But what if we <em>don’t </em>find it?” Jaskier countered. “Or at least, what if we don’t find it in time, and you forget about me, and therefore forget about looking for a cure?”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier didn’t want to be so pessimistic and scared. Really, he didn’t. He’d do anything to feel even a little bit optimistic, have just a little bit of hope that they’d find a cure before the curse took its full effect and it was too late, or that Geralt would continue to remember Jaskier, and would therefore not rest until he found a way to break the curse. But he couldn’t help it. If this was a curse that even Geralt and Yennefer hadn’t seen before, even with their combined nearly two centuries on the Continent, who could say there was even a cure written down out there, waiting for them to find it? And even if the cure <em>was</em> out there, how would they know where to look? What if they looked everywhere, <em>except</em> where the cure actually was, and it was left unknown to them forever? There were too many unknowns, too many what ifs, for Jaskier to have any sort of hope.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll make <em>sure</em> I don’t forget,” Geralt promised. “I’ll- I’ll do something, something to remind me of you, so that if I ever start forgetting you- and that’s still an if at this point- I’ll look at it or do something in particular that shows me that you’re out there, that you’re real and you do exist and you’re my friend and my bard, and that I need to help you. I will not rest no matter what, Jaskier.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier couldn’t help but focus on one particular part of Geralt’s little speech. “<em>Your</em> bard?” he repeated.</p>
<p class="p1">“I-” <em>Ah, fuck it.</em> “Yes, my bard. You travel with me and you write about me and you help me, and you do it all of your own volition. You <em>choose</em> to be with me because you like me, not because of what you get out of it.” Geralt couldn’t help the funny little smile that crossed his face then. “And besides, that’s what people say about us, isn’t it? That you’re my bard, because I’m your muse, as you put it? And I’m your Witcher, because I’ll defend you to the death, and fight to keep you by my side as long as you’ll stay there?” There was more Geralt wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Especially not right now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” was all Jaskier could say. Geralt was awful with his words, they’d both learned many times over the years, and this was the most Jaskier thought he’d ever heard him say about his thoughts and feelings at once. The fact that Geralt managed to find those words, and said them so sincerely, <em>and</em> did it just because he wanted to make Jaskier feel better, made Jaskier’s stomach do funny backflips. He knew exactly what that feeling meant, and the fact that he couldn’t do anything about it. But it wasn’t like it could help it. Come on, it was <em>Geralt</em>. “Thank you, Geralt.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course,” Geralt whispered. He stared at Jaskier for the longest time, and then he blinked and looked away, uncomfortable, quickly busying himself with his bags. The moment passed, unmentioned and unspoken, like so many had since their reunion.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">***</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier spent most of the day tuning his lute, practicing, and writing. If he came out of this whole curse thing <em>normal</em>, if he could perform in front of people with them remembering exactly who he was, he wanted his experience recorded. With a lot of metaphors and euphemisms and creative license, of course, but <em>Jaskier</em> would know exactly what really happened. And Geralt, of course. Hopefully.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt didn’t leave the room for the rest of the day, or if he did, he asked Jaskier to come along with him. They hadn’t had a discussion about this, but after how Jaskier had felt that morning, when he’d woken up and been so terrified that Geralt didn’t know he was there anymore, Jaskier was grateful. If Geralt left him alone, Jaskier would have that constant fear that upon Geralt’s return, he would have become invisible to him.</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer had continued to search for a cure throughout the day. While she hadn’t found one, she hadn’t even come close to completing her search. She’d also sent word to Triss Merigold to get her searching as well, and contacted some other mage friends that Geralt and Jaskier couldn’t remember the name of. She’d also sent a message to Vesemir at Kaer Morhen, and even sent a bird out to try and find Lambert and Eskel, but had yet to hear a response.</p>
<p class="p1">When night fell and the two men were ready to sleep, Jaskier climbed into the bed furthest from the door rather slowly, wrapping an arm around his middle as if to hold himself together, and to stop his anxieties and fears from bursting out of him. When Geralt approached Jaskier’s bed and pulled back the sheets, intending to climb in, Jaskier blinked up at him, confused.</p>
<p class="p1">“What are you doing?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Getting into bed.” Geralt sounded just as confused as Jaskier felt. “Do you not want me to share with you? I can go to the other bed if you want. I just thought, considering how you were this morning, when you thought that I was gone because I couldn’t see you anymore, that you’d want me to share with you again. I don’t have to, if you don’t want me to, I-”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, no, Geralt,” Jaskier interrupted, trying not to stumble over his words. “I do want to, you’re right, I just thought <em>you</em> wouldn’t want to, considering there are two beds, and you could actually get your own bed for once.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You <em>do</em> have an unfortunate tendency to toss and turn in your sleep,” Geralt agreed with a slight laugh. “Sometimes you even sing. Right in my ear. Not exactly helpful when trying to trying to get a good night’s rest.”</p>
<p class="p1">“At least I have an excellent voice,” Jaskier pointed out.</p>
<p class="p1">“Not always in your sleep,” Geralt informed him. “Sometimes in your sleep you sing so badly it sounds like Lambert crossed with a bear trying to fight a wolf.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier gasped drastically, pulling all the sheets towards himself and letting them bunch up on his side of the bed. “Just for that, you get no sheets tonight.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sharing it is.” Geralt climbed into the bed, easily pulling the sheets out of Jaskier’s grasp and draping them over himself. “And besides, I don’t necessarily need the sheets unless it’s freezing, remember, Jaskier? Witcher heat and extra ability to handle harsher temperatures. But if we’re both under the sheets, it’s easier for you to be close to me, for me to touch you, to confirm to you that I can still see you.”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier felt his heart swell, so much so that he blocked his throat, rendering him speechless. Geralt cared, he really did, and the fact that he was doing this just because he cared about Jaskier meant the whole world to him.</p>
<p class="p1">Not noticing Jaskier’s inner turmoil, Geralt opened his arms, allowing the bard to snuggle against his chest. Geralt <em>was </em>warm, warmer than anyone Jaskier had ever shared a bed with before, and his pecs really were some sort of incredibly comfortable pillow. Like the night before, as Jaskier drifted off to sleep, he felt the ghost of lips upon his forehead, so soft and so gentle it may have been a dream.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">***</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was very much a good news, bad news situation in the morning. The bad news was that Jaskier was still invisible, as evidenced by the fact that when they left the bedroom, Yennefer had no idea he was there, and Geralt had to relay his words to her. Yennefer and her mage friends had still had no luck finding a cure. Among Geralt’s fellow Witchers she’d also only heard back from Lambert (who must’ve been fairly close by to have replied so quickly), who’d never heard of a curse such as Jaskier’s.</p>
<p class="p1">The good news was that when Jaskier woke, he was still safely ensconced in Geralt’s arms. Geralt was running his palm up and down Jaskier’s back, slowly, rhythmically, soothingly, as if to assure Jaskier that he was still there, that he could still see him and hear him and remember him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Morning,” Geralt said, his hand stopping on Jaskier’s shoulder when he realised the bard was awake. “How did you sleep?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I slept,” said Jaskier truthfully.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Jaskier</em>…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine. I had a dream that I was standing in a room full of people, and as I started performing they could all see me and hear me and love me, but the more I sang, the less they paid attention, until I realised that they couldn’t see me anymore. They didn’t know I was there. You were there too, desperately trying to convince everyone that I was here, but no one had even <em>heard</em> of Jaskier the bard before, had never heard any of my songs.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Jaskier, I’m sorry, I-” Geralt started, but then Jaskier shook his head against Geralt’s chest, and he stopped.</p>
<p class="p1">“I wasn’t finished. Then you hugged me, and told me that everything would be okay, and that you would be with me no matter what. Then I woke up.” Jaskier was too scared to look up at Geralt, too afraid to see whatever Geralt was feeling in his eyes. Pity? Sadness? Desperation? Perhaps even-?</p>
<p class="p1">No. Not that last one. Definitely not that last one. At least not in the way Jaskier was hoping, anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">“At least it ended good,” said Geralt. “And at least your unconscious mind knows that I’m going to be with you through this, no matter what.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I know.” And Jaskier did know. Ever since the mountain, ever since Geralt had sought him out and apologised, ever since Geralt had told him that he’d pushed Jaskier away because he was afraid of Jaskier leaving him. He knew. He <em>meant </em>something to Geralt. Something important. Something special.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally, Geralt slowly removed his arms from around Jaskier, and Jaskier couldn’t help but shiver a little at the loss of contact. He just hoped that Geralt didn’t feel it.</p>
<p class="p1">“We should get ready to leave,” Geralt said. “The sooner we get going, the sooner we can find a cure.”</p>
<p class="p1">That was how Geralt and Jaskier had found themselves unceremoniously pushed through another one of Yennefer’s portals with Roach, coming out somewhere near Novigrad. Before they had left, Geralt had written a reminder note for Yennefer in his own hand, which read <em>‘You are searching for a cure for a curse for Geralt’s friend, who has been cursed to be invisible and forgotten. Geralt.’</em> Jaskier felt sick when he saw the note, but he understood. If the curse progressed to the point that Yennefer forgot who Jaskier was, she needed something to prompt her to continue her search for a cure, and a note in Geralt’s handwriting would do exactly that.</p>
<p class="p1">“We’ll look in Novigrad first, and Oxenfurt Academy,” Geralt told Jaskier. “There are so many libraries there, so many bookstores, so many mages and others well versed in magic and curses. There’s every chance that we’ll find something there, or at least find out where to look for a cure. We’ll figure this out, Jaskier.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I trust you, Geralt,” Jaskier assured him. In reality, Jaskier was still completely plagued by doubts.He couldn’t tell Geralt that he believed that they’d find a cure, nor could he say he believed that this would all work out for the good. But he <em>did </em>trust Geralt. He knew Geralt would never, ever, <em>ever</em> give up. No matter what. Geralt would burn the world to the ground, if it would save Jaskier. Right now, in this moment, that was all that mattered.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">***</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">Days and weeks later, criss-crossing the Continent, checking tomes and scrolls and consulting magic users and scholars, Geralt and Jaskier still had come no closer to finding a way to lift Jaskier’s curse. In fact, they hadn’t even found mention of a curse that was exactly the same as Jaskier’s. They’d found several different invisibility curses, curses that rendered somebody unheard even if they were still making noise, and curses that inflicted some sort of amnesia, both on others and the victim of the curse. Geralt hadn’t thought the cures for these curses would work, but he’d tried all the ones that wouldn’t harm Jaskier anyway, brewing him disgusting tasting potions, trying magical charms and trinkets, and even finding a friendly sorceress or two to try casting a spell on him. Nothing worked. Jaskier remained invisible to everybody except for Geralt of Rivia.</p>
<p class="p1">Even worse, as they travelled across the Continent, continuing their fruitless search, Geralt realised that people were started to forget Jaskier. It started off small, people slipping up on his name, misremembering some small part of Jaskier’s appearance, singing a few of his lyrics wrong. But as time passed, people forgot Jaskier more and more. They forgot some of his songs even existed. They forgot aspects of his appearance, from his hair colour to his eye colour to his height. They forgot his <em>name. </em>Slowly, slowly, the people of the Continent were forgetting that Jaskier the bard existed.</p>
<p class="p1">And yet, <em>and yet</em>, Geralt continued to see Jaskier, and he continued to remember. He remembered every single little detail of Jaskier’s body, every single aspect of Jaskier’s personality and everything Jaskier had ever told him about himself and his past, every single moment they’d ever spent together. Geralt kept waiting for the moment where he’d open his eyes in the morning and Jaskier would be gone from his sight, where he’d start to forget his very best friend and travelling companion, but that moment never came. When he opened his eyes in the morning, Jaskier was lying right there beside him, his head resting on Geralt’s chest, his brown hair tickling Geralt’s chin. His first thought when he woke up was of Jaskier, how <em>scared</em> the bard was, how he seemed to be trying to make himself smaller and take up less space, like he didn’t deserve to be there now that nobody could see him. Or knew who he was.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt had taken to asking Jaskier to play for him at night, when they were alone. He loved the way Jaskier’s face lit up whenever he asked, had committed that bright smile to his memory many years ago. Geralt would do anything to make Jaskier smile right now, however small, and he really did love the sound of Jaskier’s voice. It was <em>soothing</em> to Geralt, beautiful, and warmed him up from the inside out. It made him feel safe and happy and loved. And as an added bonus, he knew it made Jaskier happy to make Geralt happy.</p>
<p class="p1">Despite the fact that the curse still hadn’t seemed to have any effect on Geralt whatsoever, both Geralt and Jaskier were fully expecting that to eventually happen. Geralt had left himself many little notes and reminders of Jaskier throughout his belongings, to ensure that no matter what, he would continue to look for a way to lift Jaskier’s curse. Even if he didn’t remember who Jaskier was, or that he’d been cursed in the first place.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier had also caught Geralt scribbling in some sort of journal, doing so at all hours of the days, whenever he had a spare moment. He always angled the book in such a way that Jaskier couldn’t see what he was writing, and always put it away somewhere that Jaskier couldn’t find, or that Geralt would be able to stop him before he got it out. Whenever Jaskier asked Geralt what it was, he just grunted noncommittally, or simply said it was ‘important Witcher business’ that didn’t concern Jaskier. Jaskier couldn’t help but feel hurt whenever Geralt said this, or hid the journal from him. They tried to not keep secrets from each other, tried to tell each other everything. (At least, as much as Geralt was capable of, considering he was horrible with his words.) He was sure Geralt had his reasons for keeping this a secret from him. Surely.</p>
<p class="p1">Still, Jaskier couldn’t help but feel like Geralt didn’t <em>trust</em> him enough to show him whatever he was writing, and that hurt like Geralt had run one of his swords right through Jaskier’s heart. Logically, Jaskier knew it wasn’t a matter of trust, at least not towards him. It was more a matter of how much Geralt trusted <em>himself</em>, trusted his words not to accidentally hurt, or trusted them to accurately convey what he was actually thinking and feeling. But still, that emotional, heart-driven part of Jaskier kept taking over, especially given the situation he was in right now.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt had tried to casually slip Jaskier’s name into conversation when they stopped at inns or in marketplaces (with Jaskier either lurking right behind Geralt or waiting up in their room), but as Yennefer had told them, the curse had taken its full effect, and the people of the Continent could not remember who Jaskier was. After only a few tries of this, Geralt stopped asking. Seeing how desperately sad and hopeless Jaskier looked was breaking Geralt’s heart. Seeing the hurt written all over Jaskier’s face, practically <em>hearing</em> his heart break, it was almost as bad as the mountain all over again.</p>
<p class="p1">Yennefer’s communication with Geralt also indicated she had forgotten who Jaskier was. She knew she was still helping Geralt break a curse on someone, but she had no idea who the curse was <em>on</em>; she just knew that it was a friend of Geralt’s. If Geralt had asked her about the djinn incident when they had first met, he knew it would be clouded in her mind. She might remember the incident, but they doubted she would remember whose life she saved. She too had found no cure, and from her communication, neither had Triss, the other mages, or Vesemir and Eskel.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt, meanwhile, had started exploring the idea that the cure for Jaskier’s curse was tied to <em>him</em>, somehow. There had to be some explanation, for why Geralt could still see and hear and remember Jaskier, and nobody else could. But still, there was nothing, and even Geralt himself was beginning to lose hope.</p>
<p class="p1">After yet another night traipsing across the Continent, now somewhere deep within Kovir, Geralt once again pulled out the mysterious journal he’d been writing in. Except this time, he looked so contemplative, so deep in thought, that he’d pulled everything he needed to write but hadn’t written a single word.</p>
<p class="p1">“Geralt? Is something wrong?” Jaskier asked. “I mean, besides me being invisible and no one else on the Continent remembering who I am?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing’s <em>wrong</em>,” Geralt started, staring off somewhere into the distance. “It’s just… I don’t understand.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t understand what?” Jaskier said. This might be his opportunity to get Geralt to open up, just a little.</p>
<p class="p1">“I-” Geralt hesitated, just a little bit, but the earnest look on Jaskier’s face melted his walls enough to also open his mouth. “It’s just… why can I still see you? Why am I the only one who can still remember you, when nobody else even knows who you are?” Seeing the hurt flicker across Jaskier’s face, Geralt added quickly, “Not that it’s a bad thing. It’s not, not at all. I’m glad that’s it’s me. It’s just… did the person who cursed you <em>know</em> to make it so I was the only one unaffected, or did it just happen? I’ve been trying to research that, thinking that maybe it’s tied to the cure, maybe it’s got something to do with me, but I haven’t been able to find anything.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is that what you’ve been writing in there?” Jaskier asked before he could help himself. He hadn’t <em>meant </em>to ask Geralt about it, had meant to wait until Geralt brought it up himself, but it just sort of… slipped out. Well, there was no going back now. “Research? Ways to lift the curse, what we’ve tried, what might work?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, it’s not,” Geralt admitted. He traced over the front cover of the book with one worn, scarred finger, hesitating. One the one hand, he hadn’t meant for Jaskier to find out what was in here. It was meant to be just for him. But on the other hand… he didn’t want to keep any secrets from Jaskier. He wanted Jaskier to know that Geralt trusted him, implicitly and wholeheartedly. And if it could put a smile on Jaskier’s face, warm up his heart just a little…</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve been writing down everything I know about you,” Geralt explained. “What you look like, your likes, about your music, your personality, things we’ve been through together… my thoughts about you. Just in case. In case the curse starts to work on me. So I don’t forget anything about you. Because I don’t want to forget anything about you, not now, not ever. I want to remember every single little thing I’ve ever known about you. You’re important to me, Jaskier. So, so <em>so </em>important. You’ve made my life on the Path better than I ever thought it could be, so, um… yeah.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt shoved the journal towards Jaskier, refusing to meet his eyes. “Go on. Look. Before I change my mind and take it back.”</p>
<p class="p1">With shaking hands, Jaskier opened the journal. He instantly recognised Geralt’s surprisingly neat hand. He expected just basic things, like a description of Jaskier’s songs, places they’d visited together, notes about Jaskier’s songs… things that anyone would know and want to remember about their best friend. But that’s not all Jaskier found. As Jaskier read on, his eyes grew wide, his heart absolutely pounding in his chest. He <em>knew</em> Geralt could hear it.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Life on the Path is so much better with Jaskier in it</em>, Jaskier read. <em>I didn’t realise how much I was missing out on before, when I didn’t have him by my side. But now that Jaskier is in my life and by my side, I realise how lonely I am without him. Before I didn’t know what it was like not to be alone on the Path. It was normal for me. Now I hate travelling alone. It’s awful. I don’t feel right until Jaskier is back by my side. I even feel it a little bit when I’m back at Kaer Morhen. Next winter, if we’ve lifted the curse and things are back for normal, and therefore we’re not still searching for a cure, I’m going to invite Jaskier back with me for the winter.</em></p>
<p class="p1">“I would say yes,” Jaskier whispered. “I would say yes in an instant.” He knew Geralt could hear him.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier continued to read, finding several mentions about his appearance. But it wasn’t just his hair colour, eye colour, the fact that he and Geralt were nearly of a height… there was so much more than that. Things about Jaskier that he had no idea Geralt had noticed.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>He looks so relaxed when he sleeps, </em>Geralt’s writing continued. <em>He looks at peace, like he has no worries in the world. He should. I want to make the world like that for him.</em></p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, Geralt…”</p>
<p class="p1"><em>I love the way his face lights up when I touch him. He looks so happy, so full of light and warmth and happiness. I want to make him feel like that all the time. I was so touch averse before Jaskier, and with other people I am, but I </em>want<em> to touch Jaskier, in whatever way he’ll let me.</em></p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Jaskier is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I know everyone says that about somebody, but it’s definitely him for me. He’s like sunshine in human form. I could look at him forever. Jaskier himself could find some poetic way to describe what he looks like to me, but I’m not wordsmith. I could never find the words to describe how beautiful he is to me.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m… I’m beautiful to you?” Jaskier whispered, his voice thick. He could feel himself starting to tear up. Geralt didn’t answer. He was too afraid to speak.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>If Jaskier is beautiful to me, his smile is my favourite thing in the whole world. I would do anything to see that smile as often as possible, especially since Jaskier’s happiness is the most important thing in the world to me. I would do literally anything to make him happy. If that means telling him how I feel, then so be it. I’d do it for him. I’d do anything for him.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>And despite what I’ve told him before when I’m annoyed, I do love his voice. I love his music. It annoyed me so very much when we first met, but now if I listened to it every day for the rest of my life, nothing would make me happier. His voice isn’t like a fillingless pie at all. It’s like a siren song for me.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“I knew you liked my singing,” Jaskier said. “I <em>knew</em> it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up, Jaskier,” said Geralt automatically.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, I don’t think I will,” said Jaskier, staring at Geralt until the Witcher finally looked at him properly. Geralt always made sure his expression was a blank canvas, unreadable to anyone except those who knew him best, but now he’d torn that canvas down. It didn’t matter anymore. Jaskier had already read his innermost thoughts, and he could always see Geralt’s emotions in his golden eyes. He’d figure out what Geralt was feeling anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier saw hope, fear, sadness, desperation, anxiety, and- love? He hoped it was love, anyway, if he was reading the journal right. If he was reading <em>Geralt</em> right.</p>
<p class="p1">“Does this mean what I think it means?” Jaskier asked. He half-reached out for Geralt, but he couldn’t completely close the space between them. That was Geralt’s to do. “Tell me Geralt, please.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt took a deep, steadying breath, trying to keep himself calm. He could do this. He had to do this. Jaskier needed it, just as much as Geralt himself did. And like he’d written in his journal, seeing Jaskier smile and making him happy was the most important thing in the <em>world</em> to Geralt. This would do this for him. He knew. He <em>hoped.</em></p>
<p class="p1">“You mean the world to me, Jaskier,” Geralt started. “You <em>are</em> my world. I would do anything for you, and I just- I love you, Jaskier. I love you, I love you, <em>I love you</em>, so much it hurts. I love you with everything that I have, more than I thought I could ever love someone. More than I ever thought a Witcher was even <em>capable</em> of. You are the very best parts of me, Jaskier. My heart is yours, to do whatever you want with it.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I want to hold it in my hands and keep it safe forever,” said Jaskier, without a moment’s hesitation. “I want to protect it, make it happy, show it love. Show it all the good it deserves.” Jaskier couldn’t help the tears from falling now. He wasn’t crying properly, per se, but the tears were spilling from his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt reached out with one hand, resting it against Jaskier’s cheek. He used his thumb to wipe Jaskier’s tears away, oh so gently, his touch feather light. Jaskier couldn’t help but remember the ghost of lips pressed to his forehead. <em>He was kissing me at night, </em>he realised.</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier smiled wetly at Geralt, leaning into his hand. It was the perfect size for Jaskier’s face, like it was made to touch Jaskier. Comfort him. <em>Love </em>him. Jaskier’s heart felt full and whole for the first time in <em>weeks</em> since, he’d been cursed.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know what, Geralt? Even if nobody else can ever see or hear me ever again, or if nobody ever remembers me, I think it will be okay. I think <em>I </em>will be okay. It’s awful, yes, but I don’t think it matters to me as much as I thought it would. The only one that really matters to me, the only one I <em>need</em> to remember me, is you. As long as you can still see me, and remember me, and <em>love me</em>, everything will be just fine.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Jaskier…”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier covered Geralt hand with one of his own, his fingers slotting perfectly in between Geralt’s. “It’s my turn to speak, sweetheart,” Jaskier said, soft and kind. Geralt just smiled, and fell silent. “I’ve just got one more thing to say. It’s probably the most important thing.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh?” Geralt was pretty sure he knew what Jaskier was going to say, but there was still that little piece of him in the back of his mind that said he was misunderstanding everything.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you, Geralt of Rivia,” said Jaskier simply. “I love you, body, mind, heart and soul. I love you, the way you love me. You say I have your heart. Well, you have mine. Keep it safe, yeah?”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt couldn’t help himself. Overcome by emotion and <em>love</em>, he grabbed Jaskier’s face in both hands and kissed him, with as much force and love and emotion as he could muster. It wasn’t some picture perfect kiss. It was rough and sloppy and the angles were wrong, not to mention Jaskier started crying again. But it was Geralt and Jaskier’s first kiss, and that made it perfect.</p>
<p class="p1">When Geralt’s lips touched his, Jaskier felt a strange rushing feeling in his heart. He felt warmer, more complete, more present. More <em>him</em>. Could it be…?</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt’s medallion bounced rapidly against his chest, so much so it even hit Jaskier. “Magic,” Geralt said, pulling away and looking up at Jaskier, hope in his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“I think… I think it’s broken,” Jaskier realised aloud. “I feel <em>normal</em>. Like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.”</p>
<p class="p1">The realisation hit Geralt hard, like a rampaging werewolf. “True love’s kiss…” he breathed. “Of <em>course</em>. If I had thought- if I had thought you loved me like I love you, I would’ve tried that earlier. I should’ve guess that it would work though, and that that’s why I didn’t forget you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“True love’s kiss?” Jaskier said, the widest grin Geralt had ever seen spreading over his face. The smile that he’d written about in his journal, that he loved so much. “Are you saying I’m your true love?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course,” said Geralt, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I have never, and <em>will never</em>, love another the way that I love you. You’re so deeply enshrined in my heart and soul you’d literally have to kill me and rip my heart out for me to ever forget you, Jaskier.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I think that was the most poetic thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Jaskier said, a cocky grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.</p>
<p class="p1">“Shut up, Jaskier,” said Geralt automatically, but he was laughing too.</p>
<p class="p1">Given that they were planning on leaving that day anyway, both Geralt and Jaskier knew there was only one thing left to do. Their bags packed, ready to head back out on the road, Jaskier and Geralt headed back down the stairs, towards the main room of the inn. They had to know. They had to know if they were right about Jaskier’s curse.</p>
<p class="p1">When Jaskier and Geralt entered the room, the barmaid, who had busied herself with a washcloth on the bar, looked up at them and exclaimed in delight. “Master Jaskier! I didn’t know you were here too! I thought your Witcher friend was here alone!”</p>
<p class="p1">Jaskier was so ecstatic, he could have run up to the barmaid and hugged and kissed her. At least if Geralt, his new… <em>whatever</em> wasn’t standing right beside him. Jaskier was visible again. He was remembered. <em>True love’s kiss had broken the curse.</em></p>
<p class="p1">By Melitele, Jaskier couldn’t <em>wait</em> to tell Yennefer. She would find this hilarious.</p>
<p class="p1">Making some excuse that Jaskier had arrived late after being waylaid on the road, Geralt and Jaskier headed out. They were both keen to get going, even more so than usual. They needed to put this saga behind them, continue on with the rest of their lives. <em>Together</em>. Not to mention, Geralt hadn’t been able to take many contracts while searching for a way to lift Jaskier’s curse, and Jaskier obviously hadn’t been able to perform. They were completely and utterly broke.</p>
<p class="p1">As they reached the outskirts of town, when they were far enough away from any houses, Jaskier reached out and took Geralt’s hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly. He deliberately kissed one of Geralt’s scars, and felt the Witcher- <em>his</em> Witcher- shudder at his touch.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey, you. I love you,” Jaskier said. “Just wanted to say that again. And thanks. For, you know, lifting my curse. Even if the eventual curse breaking was by accident.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sure we would’ve figured it out eventually,” said Geralt, even though they both knew he was lying. They had both greatly improved in talking about their thoughts and emotions with each other, but by the gods, they needed to work on it still. No matter. They’d have plenty of time for that, now.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand, before letting it go. “Love you too, you gods damned bard,” he said, giggling. <em>Giggling.</em> Gods, Geralt really <em>did</em> love Jaskier.</p>
<p class="p1">“We’re going to talk more about this later,” Jaskier promised. “What this means for you and me. This whole love thing. It will be mostly good things, I’m sure. But for now, let’s go.”</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt hoisted himself onto Roach and the two of them headed off, Jaskier walking beside the horse. Geralt watched him, though. He was humming, for the first time in weeks. He was really, truly happy again, and it was because of Geralt (at least in part). Geralt did that. Gods, he just wanted to hold him. Wanted to touch him in some way.</p>
<p class="p1">Geralt pulled on Roach’s reins, getting her to stop, and Jaskier looked up at him, confused. “Geralt? Is something wrong? Did you forget something.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Kind of,” said Geralt, holding out his hand. “Get up here.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Really?” Jaskier exclaimed. Geralt very rarely, if ever, let him ride Roach.</p>
<p class="p1">“You deserve to ride her,” said Geralt simply. “It’s time. And besides I just- I just want your arms around me as we ride.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, when you put it like that…” Jaskier managed to pull himself up onto Roach surprisingly gracefully, especially since there was already a rather large person up there. “Ride on, my love.”</p>
<p class="p1">With his widest grin on his lips and Jaskier’s love in his heart, Geralt spurred Roach on.</p>
<p class="p1">Somewhere up ahead, far enough away that Geralt and Jaskier couldn’t hear it (yet), a large black bird crowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come chat with me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/JaskierOfRivia">@JaskierOfRivia</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>